


Gaurdian Angel

by saawinchester



Series: Prompt Inspired One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Character Death, Crying Sam Winchester, Happy Ending, Leukemia, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Sam Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Sam can't live his life without Gabe. He decides to take his own life to be with the one he loves. At the final moments a powerful being makes himself known. Will Sam find a reason to live?





	Gaurdian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

Sam drove with tears in his eyes. This was the final straw. He just didn’t want to live or breathe anymore. Not without his lover by his side. His lover who had passed away an hour ago to leukemia. _What was he to do now that Gabriel was gone?_ All that happened came flooding back in as he sped his way to his final destination.

》》》》》 **FLASHBACK** 》》》》》》》

“Time of death- 11.00pm”, The doctor in charge announced to his team. He pat Sam lightly on the back, “I’m sorry son. We will give you some time alone before we have to move him”.

He cried and poured his heart out to an unresponsive Gabriel lying on a hospital bed. _Why? Baby why would you leave me? Please baby wake-up? I love you Gabe? Please don’t….please don’t leave me. You promised you would be with me always. You promised I wouldn’t be alone._

Sam had sat there for about 15 minutes holding onto Gabes cold body crying his heart and soul out until he felt the soft touch of someone’s hand on his shoulder. Then a familiar gruff voice heavy with emotion said, “Sammy. Bro I’m here”.

Sam couldn’t help the sob and whimper that jerked out of him. His heart felt heavy but forced himself to stand and face his teary eyed big brother, he choked out, “De-Dean?”. Almost immediately he collapsed into his brothers embrace  and sobbed wretchedly into his brothers shoulder.

“Shhhhhhh Sammy. I got you. I got you”, Dean forced out shakily. He hugged his brother for another 10 minutes till the doctor and hospital staff came in to wheel Gabriel’s lifeless body to the morgue.

After another 10 minutes the doctors asked if Sam could fill in some necessary documents. Dean had volunteered to fill in the required information while he told Sam to go wait in the car. Sam made his way towards the car as if he were walking numbly on air. 

As he approached the car, thoughts flowed through his mind. Gabriel’s laugh, his winks, the naked tangled in the sheets time, the dancing, the fight to live and to survive as they tried to battle the Leukemia together, the final breath before he left Sam. _He can’t do this. He can’t be without Gabriel. He just couldn’t._ So he hotwired baby and drove without looking back. _I’m coming Gabe._

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

**PRESENT TIME**

It was a hundred meter drop to the rushing waters below. The bridge was a secluded one and no one would be able to disturb him here. His phone started to buzz for the 20th time in his back pocket of his jeans. He glanced at it and saw that all the missed calls were from Dean. He switched his phone off and threw it on the ground. _No disturbances._

Sam held onto the supporting cable and got up onto the ledge. He immediately felt nauseous just glancing at the drop before him. He knew that when he hit the water, it would feel like smashing into concrete. He glanced up at the starry skies, tears clouding his vision as he spoke, “I love you Gabe and I am going to be with you soon baby”. Then he leaned forward and let go. Sam was falling.

Sam didn’t open his eyes. He just let himself all go. The wind smacked at his face as his stomach churned uncontrollably . Sam was ready as he could hear the sound of rushing water draw nearer than all of a sudden all was silent and he was….he opened his eyes, seeing he was sitting on the road next to where he parked baby. He was on solid ground and the bridge was right in front of him. _What. The. Hell._

He got up by bracing himself on baby. His legs were still wobbly as he glanced around until his eyes landed on a figure surrounded by flowing golden light. _And were those six wings on the figures back?_ He swallowed and slowly tried to adjust his eyesight at the person’s face. When he finally realized who it was he stumbled back, eyes wide and heart palpitating hard. He stammered, “Ga-Gabriel?”

The figure grit his teeth, stepping closer to Sam, growling, “What the hell were you thinking Sam? How can you do this? Why would you kill yourself? You promised that you would fight? You promised that you would continue with your life?!”

Sams' tears ran down his face, “I’m too weak Gabe. I can’t live without you . I- I have nothing to live for”.

Gabriels' hard expression fell to reveal one of tenderness as he moved towards Sam placing a hand on his lovers tummy, his voice softened as he said, “You have someone to live for Sam. You have our little son to live for. He is growing in here and wants to meet his papa in another 6 months time”.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat, he placed his hand atop Gabes warm hand, he spoke in a watery voice, “I’m-I’m pregnant?” Sam shakily asked, “Ho-How am I going -to g-go through this wi-without you Gabe?”

Gabriel cupped Sam's cheeks and laid a soft tender kiss on his lovers lips before pulling back, “I will always be with you my love. Before death I was a human but now I am an archangel who will be you and our child’s guardian for all eternity. We will be together Sam in this life and the next. I will never leave you ever again. Never”.

Sam smiled, hand rubbing his tummy, “I love you Gabriel”.

“I love you Samuel”.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


End file.
